Stephen Baldwin
Stephen Baldwin (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) [Billy Vorsovich]: Killed in combat (off-screen) in Vietnam; we learn of his death afterwards when Tom Cruise and Frank Whaley are talking about it. (Thanks to Robert) *''Bitter Harvest'' (1993) [Travis]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Jennifer Rubin, after Stephen (non-fatally) shoots Patsy Kensit. (Thanks to Eric) *''Posse'' (1993) [Jimmy J. 'Little J' Teeters]: Beaten and kicked to death outside a saloon by Richard Jordan's deputies during a fight as Stephen is protecting Charles Lane (his body is later seen when Mario Van Peebles and his friends discover him). (Thanks to Caressa) *''A Simple Twist of Fate'' (1994) [Tanny Newland]: Falls into a ravine (off-screen) after stealing Steve Martin's gold; his skeleton is shown with the gold years later. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Usual Suspects'' (1995) [Michael McManus]: Stabbed in the back of the neck (off-camera) by "Keyser Soze"; he dies after staggering out and collapsing in front of Gabriel Byrne. (Shown is Kevin Spacey's account of the events, which may not depict what actually happened.) (Thanks to Raven) *''Mr. Murder'' (Video, 1998) [Marty Stillwater/Alfie]: Playing a dual role as the original "Marty" and his clone "Alfie," "Alfie" is shot by Thomas Haden Church as "Alfie" tackles him (rather than let his foster father kill "Marty"s daughters), knocking them both off of the roof (his body is later seen as he rapidly decomposes). (Thanks to ND) *''Shelter Island (2003)'' [Lenny]: Shot in the chest by Chris Penn, to finish him off after he's been shot in the stomach by Patsy Kensit. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Six: The Mark Unleashed'' (2004) [Luke]: Decapitated (off screen) by the guillotine by prison officials. His crime was refusing to renounce his Christianity and take the "Mark of the Beast." (Victoria Higgins) TV Deaths *''Xchange (2001 TV)'' [Clone 1/Toffler 3/Fisk 3]: Playing multiple roles, "Fisk" dies when his body breaks down on a genetic level, after Kim Coates traps him in a dying clone body. (Thanks to ND) *''Zebra Lounge'' (2001 TV movie) [Jack Bauer]: Killed in an explosion after Cameron Daddo ignites the leaking gasoline while Stephen is trapped in the wreckage of a car crash. *''Silent Warnings'' (2003 TV) [Joe]: Killed in a fight with aliens during a shootout in his cornfields. *''Jesse Stone: Night Passage'' (2006 TV) [Joe Genest]: Shot to death by Saul Rubinek as Stephen is about to shoot Tom Selleck. Notable Connections * Brother of Alec, Daniel, and William Baldwin * Father of Hailey Baldwin Baldwin, Stephen Baldwin, Stephen Baldwin, Stephen Category:Christian Category:Reality show participants Category:Conservatives Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Mario Van Peebles Movies Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:War Stars Category:War veterans